A Small Life
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Complications keep Michiru in the hospital...longer then expected.
1. Chapter 1

No, this isn't a double post...accidently posted the wrong story..sorry about that.

Don't own anything in this story...wish I did...oh well :P

A Small Life  
Chapter 1

Everything was going so well. Haruka and I got married. That was nearly five years ago. I remember it so well, almost like it was yesterday. She insisted on taking me to the U.S. to tour the country for two weeks. I told her over and over again how absurd it would be and that we should just go to the ocean for a week, then be back to our normal lives. But I finally gave in to her, she told me how much fun it would be and that the people in the southern states were so nice. You see she'd been there several times before, for her races. But I had never been able to travel there with her.

I think she realized how jealous I had appeared when she brought home pictures of the cities she'd visited. New York, Miami, Los Angeles, and San Francisco. I wanted to kill her because she went to their pride parade, alone. She teases me by telling me that when she was there she couldn't keep the girls off of her. That I do believe, but I trust my Haruka, she didn't do anything. She's got too much of a guilty conscious to hide anything from me.

I remember one time she told me that during one of her dinner dates with her manager, that her manager was a man. She was only trying to keep me from getting jealous. But I knew otherwise, I trusted her, and it only took her a week before she cracked and told me the truth. I laugh now when I think about it, she begged me for a month to forgive her for lying. Oh the fun I had with that one…But that's another story, not enough time now for that.

"Good morning Michi." Haruka looked up from the stove, she had been cooking breakfast. A habit she'd become accustomed too lately. 

"Morning…what's for breakfast?" She sat at the kitchen table, watching the tall blonde at the stove.

"Eggs and sausage sound good to you?" Haruka looked back at the love of her life, then walked across the kitchen to give her a tall glass of orange juice.

"Sounds great." She grabbed her glass to take a sip of the juice._All of those times seem like they were not so long ago. Oh…what am I doing. I started talking about my marriage, I'm sorry. I get so easily sidetracked whenever I think of my precious Haruka. So, yes, I finally gave in to her. And for two weeks we traveled from coast to coast. It was rather quite amazing. I never imagined that one country could have gaping valleys and scorching heat, then travel a hundred miles north and you're a mile up in the mountains and need snow boots._

_We started our trip in New York, New York. And let me just say…I thought Tokyo was packed. I learned quickly that it was much safer to walk through town then it was to even attempt to drive. Even Haruka, with her driving, hated it in NYC. After two days there we jumped on a plane down to Orlando. She took me to Disney World there. It was like I was a kid all over again. Visiting the Epcot center, and after much debate, I won over some time in Typhoon Lagoon. Haruka knows she can't keep me away from water for very long. Every hotel we stayed in had a pool of some sort, I made sure of that. Three days later we jumped on another plane, this time to Las Vegas. I don't think we slept at all during that week we spent there. We did a little bit of gambling during the day, then went to shows in the evening. Then…had some fun at night. If you know what I mean._

_The last few days of our trip we spent in Aspen, Colorado. It was gorgeous up there. I was content just sitting on the cabin's back porch, watching my sweet eat snow in a vein attempt at snowboarding. I enjoyed being nice and warm, sipping my hot cocoa as time after time she hit the snow. She was able to talk me into skiing with her. I tried warning her that I'd leave her in my dust, that it was a water thing, but she only laughed at me. Then I left her behind, the art of skiing coming to me naturally. As I said, it was a water thing. _

_Our trip was so much fun. But it all seemed to end in an instant when we got on that plane from Denver to come home. It didn't seem as though we had been away long enough. Even though it was for two weeks, it surely didn't feel like it. Our lives quickly resumed when we got home though. Haruka rushed back to the track, and I, back to my violin and easel. _

_To have those times back again…_

_

* * *

_

Oh let your mind wander, because I'm not giving you ANY clues as to what's going to happen, or what's already happening.


	2. Chapter 2

A Small Life  
Chapter 2

_Several weeks into our marriage, Haruka started joking about how she'd like to have a little boy to play sports with. But it was just that, joking. I know she didn't mean anything by it. But I did. It was about a year later that I brought it up. That I thought we were ready for a child. I'd never heard a louder thud then hearing Haruka hit the floor. _

_About two hours later I finally got her to wake up. She thought it was all a dream, then I hadn't really brought it up about having a child. I giggled at her and reminded her of what I had said. _

"I think we're ready for a baby Haruka." She smiled down at the blond laying on the sofa. There was still a dazed look in her eye from waking up.

"Wh…how?" She sat up to look at the younger woman. "I'm not…able." She looked down at the crotch of her pants.

Michiru only burst into laughter. "A donor you dope."

_And we did just that. After many weeks of searching and screening, we found the right donor. It only took two tries and I was successfully pregnant. Haruka and I were going to have a baby. I remember when I took the test that Saturday morning. I had been over a week late for my period, so I decided to give it a try. I honestly wasn't expecting anything because the first one had been a flop. But I screamed when I saw the tiny 'plus' sign on the home test. _

_Haruka had always been the fastest runner in high school, but I think then, at that very moment, she would have blown away any of her past records. The look on her face was priceless as well. It was full of fear. She didn't know I had gotten any more of the tests, let alone taken one. _

"I'm pregnant."

_It was all I said…it was all I had to say. _

"You're pregnant?!" She wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and spun her around the bathroom.

The aqua-haired beauty giggled and held on for dear life. She'd always felt safe in Haruka's arms. They'd always taken good care of her, and soon enough, they'll take good card of their child as well.

"We're having a baby Ruka." She leaned in to kiss her deeply.

_I miss those lips. I miss those arms around me. I wouldn't feel so alone…no…never mind. _

_It was almost like I was in heaven for the next few months. Haruka waited on me hand and foot. She threw a fit whenever she caught me up and walking around. Especially after my stomach started growing. I tried telling her many times that I wasn't helpless. But I think, deep down inside, she liked being the 'man' of the house and taking care of his wife while she's pregnant. Haruka's already calling this her baby. I was bound a determined to have her sign the birth certificate when the baby was born. No, even after we were able to find out, we opted not to. We wanted the gender of the child to be a surprise for whenever I had him or her. _

_Each day that passed, I felt my weight gaining more and more. I kept feeling these cramps. But I thought nothing of it. The doctors had told me that my pregnancy was healthy. I'd just figured I'd wait until my next visit with the doctor to ask about the cramping. It was no worse then what I'd normally get when I'd get my period. I always brushed it off when Haruka asked to make sure I was alright. She was such a worrier when it came to me. But I wasn't allowed to worry about her. I didn't find that very fair, yet for some reason, she did. I still love her though, regardless of what she did, I found that I couldn't stay mad at her. _

"Michi? Michi wake up!" Haruka came home early from her day of practice, only to find her beloved lying across the carpeted floor in the hallway, a small pool of blood under her head. It looked as though she'd hit her head as she fell. "Please…no…" Haruka felt for a pulse, it was faint. She bolted toward the phone, something inside of her was telling her that there was more to this then just a fall. She quickly dialed an ambulance, then knelt down next to Michiru again, trying to wake her up.

_Ectopic pregnancy. What's that you might be inquiring. Well…Let me explain to you. An ectopic pregnancy is cause by, for me anyway, an abnormality in the fallopian tube's shape. They said it may have been something I was born with. Haruka was furious, I could hear her, she wanted to know why the doctor didn't see it earlier on in the pregnancy. And because of the baby was surgically removed. They said she was in neo-natal care right now. She was about a month pre-mature, but still savable. They said they weren't sure about me though. The pregnancy had ruptured, and now they were having a hard time getting the internal bleeding to stop. _

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Just a fair warning to everybody, this will probably be a bit of a tear-jerking chapter. It's not quite as long as the others, but still just as good. Don't forget to review :)

Sorry...accidently loaded this with the final chapter as well. So those of you who got two alerts for this chapter, I apologize

A Small Life  
Chapter 3

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? That's my wife in there lying on that bed, dying. What if it were your wife dying in there? Would you want to calm down then?" Haruka practially screamed at the doctor. She's never felt so helpless. The two people she loved were now hooked up to machines, and not moving.

_My poor Haruka. I wish I could have told you one last time that I loved you. I wish I could have opened my eyes to give you that loving look I always gave you. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I could hear everything you were saying though. Trust me my love, I know how much you love me. I know our baby girl is going to be just fine. Why haven't you named her yet, I wonder._

"I don't care how much it costs. I can't lose both of them. I just can't..." Haruka walked back into the room and took her spot next to Michiru's bed. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. It was normally unlike her to cry. She never cried. "Please Michi...Please wake up. I can't lose you...I can't lose our daughter...please, for me."

_You didn't. You didn't lose our daughter. You eventually came to call her Michiru. I think it was an attempt at remembering me. I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again. It was nearly a week after I gave birth to baby Michiru by cesarean section, that they were able to get me stable enough to take measures to repair the damage. They preformed a complete hysterectomy when the baby was born. But sadly, it didn't solve the poisoning I had in my abdomen now. Now that I was stable, they ordered a blood transfusion. It was an attempt at cleaning out my system from the toxins of the ruptured tube. _

_My body rejected the new blood._

"She's slowly bleeding to death...It's only a matter of time." The doctor spoke softly to Haruka. Michiru could hear the soft cry of a baby in the room as well. She recovered faster then any of the staff had imagined and was now able to be closer to her mother, for the first time since her birth.

Haruka faught off tears that came to her eyes. "Take my blood. I'm O positive. That's got to mean something. Please..."

_My body rejected her blood as well. It was now, just a matter of time. Oh to tell you once more how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. But I couldn't. I could hear you talking. I could hear the new baby crying. I felt the pressure or a light body against mine. Haruka had to have put the baby in my arms at least once. It was amazing how quickly that would calm her down. I wish I could have seen her. I'm sure she's so beautiful. Haruka always said she looked just like me._

_I think it was just my time to go. It was a strange feeling. When everything just started fading away. I heard the beeping from the machines get slower and slower. Haruka's voice beame softer, the cry of the baby faded away, just as I did. I promise I'll always watch over you. My two only loves. My precious Haruka, and my new baby..._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the double post for those of you who get alerts, forgot to add in a little note here...this is for petiyaka. I think you saying that you didn't know death could be so romantic...was one of the best reviews I've read, really made me feel good. Thank you.

Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, Haruka's blood should have been O negative, not positive. Negative is the blood type that can give to everybody.

A Small Life  
Chapter 4

Five Years Later...

You always hear about how the dead don't remember how they die. That they don't remember anything from their living being. But I do. I keep a watchful eye over Haruka and little Michi. She's growing up so quickly. Haruka seems like she's having a hard time keeping up with her anymore. You're not the track star you once were my love. I wish I could be there with them, playing with them, talking with them, hugging them. Then the day came. Little Michi was only 5 years old. She was old enough to understand why mommy wasn't there anymore...

"Papa, where's mommy at?" Michi tugged at Haruka's pant leg. "The kids asked me about mommy. Where is she?"

Haruka was at a loss for words. How would she explain that her mother died from giving birth. What if she blamed herself for Michiru's death. She sat down at the bench and pulled the little girl onto her lap. "Well, mommy's gone."

"When will she be back? I want to meet her."

The blond took a deep breath before continuing. "She's not here anymore. She passed away."

"What's that mean?" The inquisitive little girl chimed.

"Well...Remember when your little froggy wouldn't wake up and papa buried him in the back yard?" The little girl sniffled and nodded. She loved that little frog. "That's what happened to mommy."

"So you buried her in the back yard?"

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the question. "No. But she was buried. Would you like to see her?" The little girl nodded. "Alright, go tell your friends you'll see them next week, alright?" The little girl hopped off of her lap and ran to the group of other girls that were waiting on her.

I don't think I could have put it any better Ruka. Michi knows what death is, even at such a young age, she's experienced it. It will definitely help her understand more when you show her my gravestone honey.

They walked through the lush grass, passing granite stones and marble stones before coming to a extravagant marble headstone. "Here she is honey." Haruka fought off tears as she looked down at the name.

The little girl walked up to the stone and read the words out loud "Michiru Kaiou, loving partner and missed mother, March 25, 1975 - April 12, 2002" the brunette looked up at her papa. "I have mommy's name?"

Haruka only nodded, she was unable to hide her tears anymore. She cried each and every time she visited the tombstone. "Yea, I gave you that name, so I would never forget her." She knelt down next to the little girl and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"She died on my birthday..right?"

"No, it was a week after. Your birthday's on the 5th honey, remember? If you let me wait until the 12th to give you your gifts you'd kill me." The little girl giggled, then snuggled into her papa's arms.

_I'll never leave you alone. Either of you. I'll always be there with you. When you think you're alone, just think of me and I'll be there. I miss you both so much. Each day I long to be one of the living again. To walk with you both and be a complete family. But that can never be._

**_-The End-_**

_

* * *

_

I hope each and every one of you enjoyed this. It wasn't as depressing as you all thought it would be is it. She's still there, just in spirit. Don't forget to review :)


End file.
